


An Annoyed Goldfish

by xAmalie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Love/Hate, M/M, Teasing, after episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: Riddle doesn't hate Floyd.Sometimes he would like to shut him up, especially when he calls him with that strange nickname. Other times, when Floyd makes fun of his height, Riddle would like to kill him, it's true. And yes, when Floyd teases him or invades his personal space way too much, he can't help but wish to be left alone.... okay. Maybe Riddle hates him,just a little bit, but it's not his fault.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	An Annoyed Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my friend (and beta) brazenmoon! We've known each other for 13 years (!!) and I still remember the moment you told me "I know you! I read all your fanfictions!". I had to write one since we can't do anything because of the quarantine ♥ Happy Birthday~

Riddle doesn't hate Floyd.

Sometimes he would like to shut him up, especially when he calls him with that strange nickname. Other times, when Floyd makes fun of his height, Riddle would like to kill him, it's true. And yes, when Floyd teases him or invades his personal space way too much, he can't help but wish to be left alone.

... okay. Maybe Riddle hates him,  _just a little bit,_ but it's not his fault.

♥ ◊ ♥ ◊ ♥

It's difficult to accept that someone from your own dormitory could have an IQ low enough to actually fall into that octopus bastard's trap not once, but twice. It must be a terrible nightmare from which he would soon awaken. He can’t believe that it's happening all over again because of two idiots who would rather sell their souls to the Devil than open a book and study.

Riddle takes a deep breath and clenches his fists, walking fast towards the Mirror Chamber. Students around him don't think twice before stepping aside, those who accidentally bump into him don't even have the courage to say something, terrified of the murderous look that he gives to whoever lays his eyes on him for more than two seconds.

He's not livid because Ace and Deuce cheated again on their exams, although he seriously needs to have a talk with them about it. He realizes that there are people without an innate talent for studying and that someone might have to use some subterfuge to keep their grades up.

No... What really makes his blood boil is that they had the courage to ask for Azul's help after everything that happened the last time they did that.

Riddle's nervous laugh makes the students around him shiver in fear.

He would have gladly helped them with their study sessions, if only they had asked. He would have done anything to avoid seeing them repeat the year. Honestly? He would even have turned a blind eye if they had bought Mr. S's famous spell that helps you cheat without any risks, after all even headmaster Crowley knew that he was selling it (although he never caught him in the act).

Problem was, Ace and Deuce hadn't even had the courage to tell him what they had done. Riddle found out because Floyd and Jade, of all people, had been spending every single day of the past week whispering behind his back in the hallways, during lunch, in the bathrooms, literally  _everywhere_ , constantly joking about a  _certain little prefect_ that was blind enough to not realize that his fishes had been swimming in other seas.

As if Riddle hadn't noticed that Deuce and Ace had even skipped the last Unbirthday Party!

Riddle opens the doors of the Hall of Mirrors and stops in front of the Octivinelle Mirror. He crosses him arms over his chest, then presses his fingers between his eyebrows, trying to stop the throbbing headache that's been killing him since that morning.

He has no desire to hear Jade's sarcastic remarks or Azul's egocentric speeches. Even less, Floyd's irritating grin. Every time he meets him, Riddle feels the urge to punch him in the face, although he knows that the Queen of Hearts forbids the use of physical violence.

He sighs bitterly.

♥ ◊ ♥ ◊ ♥

Riddle knows that something is off the moment he steps into the deserted Mostro Lounge. There's no client or any Octavinelle student around, several boxes are scattered on the tables and an unimaginable number of sheets makes the counter look like the teachers' room.

As he knocks on the door of the VIP Room, he quietens his inner voice that's suggesting him to leave and come back another day. He knocks again, frowning when he receives no reply, since he finds it strange for Azul to leave Mostro Lounge unattended like that.

Unfortunately, the realization strikes him too late. It's obvious that Azul would never do it... it's obvious that there's someone who, technically, must be watching over the place.

"My, if it isn't little Goldfish~!"

Riddle doesn't know if he feels irritated because of that ridiculous nickname or the annoying laughter that follows it. Probably both. What he knows is that it's with great difficulty that he slowly turns towards Floyd, showing off a frozen smile.

"Hello, Floyd... Where's Azul?"  
Floyd shrugs. He yawns and ruffles the hair on the back of his head, then stands up from the couch he was sitting on to stretch a bit. "I don't know, many ingredients are out of stock, everyone's busy searching for what Azul asked."  
"Everyone but you."  
“I don't feel like running around the school all day! Azul asked me to watch over the Lounge, but it's so boring being all alone here that I ended up falling asleep~"

Riddle doesn't know how Azul's able to ignore Floyd's shallow and disrespectful behaviour, he can't picture himself doing it with someone from Heartslabyul. It must be added, however, that having to deal with Floyd's mood swings every single day must be a real nightmare...

He shivers at the thought.

"Hey, hey~ What are you doing here, Goldfish?" Floyd towers over him with a curious smile. “Why are you looking for Azul? Do you need something? Want to make a contract with him? Come on, tell me~"

Riddle's smile widens in tandem with the clenching of his fists. “You know why I'm here, you and Jade had been a nuisance all week! I know about Ace and Deuce's contract. Azul needs to stop taking advantage of those two's idiocy."

"Eeeeeh~ but Azul didn't take advantage of anyone. He didn't even make them spend all their Madols to fill the points card. He will never admit it, but he clearly wanted to apologize for the Overblot incident, so he helped them~ He got too soft, you know?"

Riddle doesn't move when Floyd leans with his arm against the door, right above his head. Instead, he gives him a proud look.

"Oh, I'm sure he was really sad when they signed the contract."  
Floyd laughs, "Come on, he only asked them to help with the customers since we're always busy after exam period. No need to be so angry, Goldfish!"  
"Stop calling me Goldfish! And I'm not angry, just- annoyed!"  
"Oh~?" Riddle reddens when Floyd suddenly takes his chin between his index and thumb, grinning. "But you're so cute when you turn all red, just like a goldfish!"  
"C... cute!? Stop with the nons-!"

Floyd squeezes Riddle's cheeks and kisses him, slamming him against the door of the VIP Room and making him gasp at the sudden impact. He takes that gesture more than willingly as an invitation to deepen the kiss, so Floyd laces his fingers through Riddle's hair and pulls his head back. His tongue savours the prefect's avidly, needy, as his knee brushes between the other's legs.

Floyd steps back with a grin.  
"All red... just like a goldfish." He whispers.

Riddle, for the first time in a long time, is speechless. With his lips swollen and wet with spit, he feels like his brain stopped functioning. He doesn't even take offence at the nickname, he can only feel his face on fire as he slips away from Floyd, walking quickly towards the exit of Mostro Lounge.

"See you, Goldfish~!! Let's play together another time~!"

He doesn't reply, he doesn't even glance at him. He just wants to bury himself alive, avoid Floyd for at least a week and erase what just happened from his mind, because if he thinks about it he's sure his heart will explode in an instant.

As Riddle walks briskly through the school hallways towards the Heartslabyul dormitory, he repeats to himself, like a mantra, that Floyd did it because he loves embarrassing and annoying him, and because he probably wanted to stop Riddle from speaking ill of Azu-

“SHIT! AZUL!”

His eyes widen when he realizes he just yelled and immediately looks around, noticing the puzzled glances of the few students around him. His face reddens even more.

He has to correct himself: Riddle hates Floyd.  _A LOT._


End file.
